Undertow
by Cherry1315
Summary: Hinata had a lot of baggage that manifested. It fed upon two years ago and accumulated. She thought it was gone, but she had a net you see, and it dragged behind her. Being I. Uchiha's PA was complicated. ItaHina. AU.
1. Underlay

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto however I do own these sentences I write._

_Summary:__ Hinata thought two years ago was hard when everything was crashing around her, but now doing life differently, she didn't realise the difficulties and conflicts of being I. Uchiha's personal assistant. ItaHina._

* * *

><p><strong><span>U<span>ndertow**

**_Chapter One: _**_**U**__nderlay_

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled across the sky with the thick, greying blanket. Clicking a pen, Hinata didn't know how long 'till the morning would burst with flashing water.<p>

"How's your job? You still sure about it?" Kiba asked, ripping into their silence.

"It's been t-two years—" her writing paused from the thought of that terrible, _awful_ past "—I rather like working for him." It was much better then what she was doing back then.

Kiba's eyes quickly clued in on her with eyebrows drawing together, unsure. "You're not pulling my leash are you?" He said, looking back at the road, then turned down the street she was overly familiar with. She checked her watch and paled.

Giving her a slightly twisted, toothy grin he stopped the car. She didn't like that look and sighed while stepping out. "Thank you for the lift. I owe you," she said through the window and he frowned. Again, the breath left Hinata's lips; how tardy could she be?

Brushing some dark hair away from her face, she leaned into the vehicle and petted him on the head reassuringly. "Stop w-worrying," she said, smiling; really, Hinata didn't understand why he was fussing, but it only became apparent half a year ago which was around the time she got the new position. She never gave him a reason to, so she could only guess it was because he was overly protective... it was sweet in a sense.

"You're a great friend—"

"I better be your best!" He said, easily cutting over the top of her.

She giggled and looked behind her, towards the residence. She truly needed to leave, but... "Of course, along with Shino," she said good-humouredly – teasing did not come naturally. A pout formed on his tanned face. "I, I have to go. I'll call you later when I need a lift home."

Stepping away from the car, he nodded, revving it. "See ya! Hope your car gets fixed soon!" He said, driving off as she waved.

Turning around, she shakily smoothed down her hair and clothes. She checked her distorted refection in the gates before swiping the card and entering.

The house was luxurious, yet everything was closed. She breathed a sigh of relief. Letting fresh air in she admired the greying view. Fog stretched across the glass as she exhaled – it was going to rain soon. Pulling out the electronic organiser, she checked her bosses schedule for the day.

"You're late."

Almost dropping the device, a tiny squeal left Hinata's lips when a dark voice cut through the morning stillness. Slowly, Hinata turned around to face the person who granted her such a high position in his organisation. She was ridiculously grateful towards this man. If it wasn't for him, she didn't know where she would be now. It was such dim times back then...

Dark eyes stared at her, causing her to gulp. He must trust her to some extent if he allowed her to enter his house at almost any time she pleased, and she was late for this one person who helped her so much without knowing. White eyes demurely looked away from such an intense stare.

She fidgeted, starting to split at the seams, and before Hinata knew it, the dreadful stutter came out potently when she said, "S-s-sorry U-uchiha-san!" Bowing her head low with hands clenched tight, she didn't see his expression.

To her silence touched the air for too long.

"Itachi."

It was one dry word but it made all the difference. Muscles loosened and shoulders relaxed. Hinata looked at him through her bangs, affection touching her lips; she noticed how relaxed he seemed.

Kiba did have a point, she shouldn't like this job, it was against everything she used to be but her boss, Itachi Uchiha, was the one who could make her like it to some degree. Sure, sometimes she went home with a migraine due to the heavy, uptight atmosphere and stuffy office rooms, except it was after hours or when he had to work from home was what she loved best. She could be herself, mistakes and all.

It was when Hinata flourished professionally.

Although this man was cold, aloof and sometimes distant, he was inspiring. She didn't know how he lived with his work load; on the contrary it made her work almost as hard so she could take some of the strain off. She liked helping people...

In a more selfish manner, a moody boss was not someone Hinata wanted to be around practically twenty-four seven.

"What's the agenda today?" He said with a neutral tone, breaking her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she quickly double checked. "You have a one o'clock meeting with Inoichi Yamanaka and his daughter, Ino. I believe he said something about one of the androids malfunctioning. Then at two thirty you're father wants to get a late lunch while going over some information."

He sighed at the last part, and Hinata quickly followed his strong, powerful strides to the kitchen. "Is that all for the day?"

"W-well..." It was quietly done, but she didn't like how much talking her new position required. Transferring weight from one foot to the other, she bit her lip. He offered a seat and she awkwardly accepted. "You have to catch up on some last minute agreements and possible negotiations from other companies that came late last night, and I'm sure more stuff has happened this morning."

Itachi's lips thinned. It was going to be a long day.

Eyes blinked when something warm touched her finger tips. Coffee. "We're to leaving soon." Dark eyes bored into hers longer than needed. Subtly, he was telling her to drink it quickly; it was later then what he would have liked with this day ahead.

* * *

><p>It was a loud clunk that rattled the pens on Hinata's desk. "Here's the files you asked for, <em>Hyuga-san<em>."

Said person did not look away from the computer screen as she addressed the taller, overwhelming woman, "Thank you, Karin." She tried to give her a smile, but it didn't feel right. The typing didn't recede.

Because of this the red haired female felt she was being brushed off. "Shouldn't you address me properly since you're my superior?" The sneer was tightly held back, but nevertheless Hinata still heard it.

Clicking slowed to a stop. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she completely faced the woman who loved stepping on her toes at all the wrong times – today was not looking good at all. "I didn't realise you wanted me to throw my weight around, Ms. Sato?"

It was said feathery-light however it rattled the person who was once Hinata's superior – honesty, what did Karin expect for her to say? If Hinata was any other person she would have loved the effectiveness of her words, but she didn't. So her lips pressed tight as she hoped the woman wouldn't blow a casket. It wouldn't be good for Karin if Itachi heard.

Karin's fist shook and she stepped closer to the once neat desk. Her taunt mouth opened—

"Sato, did you bring the files to Hyuga that I asked for?" Itachi enquired with a calm edge, walking out with the Inoichi's. Ino briefly grinned at Hinata as they left.

Karin connected eyes with Hinata while scooping up the said objects. "Of course, Itachi!"

He curtly acknowledged her as the paperwork was handed over. Stepping around Karin, making her teeth grit, he gave a few files to the only other person left in the vicinity, nodded then subsequently went back to his office with the left over documents.

Karin's hands clenched and unclenched. The heels she wore clanked harshly against the floor as she walked back to the sector she ran.

Once everything was in the clear, Hinata's head dropped into her hands that attempted to massage the stress away, and that was how Shisui found her. "Water?" He handed her a plastic cup whilst casually leaning against the desk. As she graciously took a sip, he pointed by thrusting a thumb over his shoulder down the hallway to where the redhead walked off to. "What's up her ass?"

Hinata almost choked.

He continued regardless of her spluttering. "Seriously, she just ran into me, making me almost lose that precious water you're drinking—the news always complains about wasting it—and didn't even say sorry! It could have ruined my clothes."

She almost rolled her eyes, but instead laced her fingers together and waited patiently for what he wanted.

"So, ah—" he stood, putting on a somewhat professional face, "—is Itachi available? I need to run something by him."

She chewed her bottom lip as she checked the time. "He may have a couple of minutes to spare before his next meeting." She said more than needed, always having to keep up pleasantries. "One moment, please." She then double checked by the person in question on the receiver. "He said it was fine."

He quirked a smile before walking into her bosses office.

While Hinata's soft-white eyes squinted over paperwork Itachi left, she realised water and coffee wasn't going to do the trick today. She needed food. Badly. Flexing her fingers and stretching out her back, she collected her purse. The pencil skirt she wore swished as she walked around her lovely desk.

"—no, tomorrow."

"But it needs to be—"

"Use your team if you can't wait. That's what they're for."

Hinata's eyes widened at Itachi's steely tone. Thank goodness she chose her lunch break now.

...or maybe not. Both Uchiha's followed her down the hallway. Their overwhelming presence was suffocating in the elevator; she didn't know how she survived here.

* * *

><p>It was awkward sitting the cafeteria. Hinata wasn't used to it. If she had her car or umbrella, she would go to the modest corner store down the road that sold amazing pastries.<p>

She didn't understand how people—even she a few years back—were able to interact so easily. Perhaps she never could and it was only a figment of her imagination. Blocking out the past was easier, especially when it seemed like a series of bad events.

Eyes slightly looked up when a tray joined the table. "Shesh, they have terrible food here. I'll be surprised if my insides don't clog up."

The yogurt almost fell off Hinata's spoon as she kept staring. "W-what... why a-are you s-still here?"

The blond pointed at the spoon. "Where did you get that?" She then proceeded to steal it away, swapping it with something of hers, and eat it herself. "Want some?"

Hinata eyed the thing that almost made a mess of her. She _was_ enjoying it... "No, thank you."

The bond shrugged, eating the rest. "How are you?" Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but she wasn't allowed the chance. "So, yesterday I saw this really cute guy, it was such a shame—" she started unravelling the sandwich she bought "—I don't think he swung my way. Kinda reminded me of you weirdly enough."

Hinata's brow puckered. The blond laughed. "Not like that! As in adorableness." She fluttered her fingers teasingly near Hinata's face. "Plus," she continued on with her story. "It was so embarrassing – my best friend laughed at me when I told her this morning. I don't know how I'll live it down!"

There was a still in time as the blond sulked. Her hair slipped over her shoulder as she turned to look somewhere behind Hinata. "Oh! Look at that cutie. No seriously, you have to! Oh! He even has a piercing!"

"Ino," Hinata finally said, making the woman direct her blue eyes to the smaller woman. Hinata swore everyone was taller than her if she didn't wear heels. "Y-you didn't answer my question before."

A little 'o' shaped Ino's mouth in surprise. "Dad wants me to gain some practice in the outside world. Apparently I don't have enough real life skills... Don't see how; this top was twenty percent off," she said, joking at the end.

Seven o'clock rolled around quicker than Hinata would like. She needed to stay back because when returning from lunch more files were innocently sitting on her desk along with a note from Itachi saying he was going home to work on a new project.

Shuffling of papers was the only noise heard in the dim room. Occasionally a few clicks of the mouse along with the key pad disrupted the flow of a scribbling pen. The clock's ticking seemed to get louder.

"I thought you would still be here," Ino's voice said quietly as to not startle Hinata.

Hinata didn't look away from what she was doing as she replied, "I'm almost done – grab a seat if you want."

Wheels rolled across the floor. "How're you getting home?" Ino asked once comfortably sitting. Hinata gave Ino an inquisitive look. "I didn't see your car."

Hinata looked out the window and saw rain pelting down. "Kiba."

Ino nodded. Opening and closing her mouth, a troubled look lit her face. Compared to Ino's usual bubbly expression her eyes looked harsh. It was disturbing to see.

"What's wrong?"

Ino shook her head. "I'm not sure." Her lips puckered at Hinata's concerned look. "Hey, just... just watch your back around here, ok? They're not very nice." She squeezed Hinata's hand.

Hinata didn't know what to say. All she could do was nod and smile back as Ino left. Maybe tonight when she got home and relaxed over a book she could think of possible reasons. Right now she didn't have enough time to ponder over Ino's words. They seemed trivial in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:<strong>__ Seriously, I bet you're asking why the hell I'm starting a new story when I haven't finished all my other ones? Well, that's because I wanted a practice one. My writing has gone done the drain since the HSC and I need something to iron out my shittastic skills - as well as rekindle my love of writing. So yes, constructive criticism __is__ lovely.  
>I've also notice there are not enough M rated ItachixHinata stories on here so I had to contribute. The rating will change eventually unless said otherwise.<br>Thank you for reading. :)_

_P.s. Doing a mature, older version on Hinata is hard! And so is doing 3rd person! D:_


	2. Undertone

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, however I do own these sentences I write.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Coarse language!  
><em>

_Summary: _Hinata thought two years ago was hard when everything was crashing around her, but now doing life differently, she didn't realise the difficulties and conflicts of being I. Uchiha's personal assistant.__

__An: Very, very special thanks to nekojen9 for reviewing! :):)  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Undertow<span>**

_**Chapter Two: U**ndertone_

* * *

><p>Lightening bit the earth, slashing menacingly across the man's face. Calculative strokes moved across a page that Shisui was disrupted from watching when a nameplate on the table blinded him whenever a flash struck. Eventually the man looked up and, instead, watched Shisui's every move. Unnerved, the man's presence intensified as he laced long, mistakenly artist fingers together. Sadly for Shisui, the day added to Itachi's facade.<p>

"You're facilities suck," Shisui said, keeping up with traditions. Obviously it was a lie; he just wanted to tick off his cousin anyway possible. To loosen up the atmosphere further, Shisui yearned to kick off his shoes and lean back in the chair with his feet prompt up preferably by the too neat desk. Instead, he took a seat—and slightly tripped while doing so—he could merely dream.

The corners of Itachi's lips twitched. "That's a new low," he drawled out.

Shisui shrugged. You could agree; he knew over the years his statements were growing terrible. Habits were hard to kill. "But cous you still love me, right?" Shisui said, unsure if Itachi was referring to his declaration. There was nothing wrong with trying to get a little linage love for a hurt pride, was there?

The infernal grunt came into play. Shisui swore if he lived in that family he would be insane. All the males had a pole shoved up their ass far enough to reach vocal chords. It was ludicrous how they got away with one sided conversations.

Ah, however on the contrary, let's forget about them because Itachi's mother was a darling. She knew—though Shisui will never know—how to keep her husband and son's interacting. At least, on some degree she did... If he could kill them and have her as a mum, all would be good.

"How's life?" Shisui finally said whilst grabbing a pen and paper, and drew up what he came here for. "Is your brother keeping up with shit?" He was newly recruited to run Fugaku's company since Itachi went his own way.

Leaning back in his seat Itachi looked out the window pensively. "We haven't spoken in a while." Dark and light shadowed his face sharply. "He's reckless. Father better know what he's doing." Tightening his lips, Itachi turned back to Shisui. Hair slithered over Itachi's shoulder as Shisui gave him the complication he had been troubled over for some time now.

Itachi darkly smiled. "I actually have a meeting with Fugaku soon."

That peaked Shisui's interest. "Any new goodies you're working on?"

Itachi's eyes stopped scanning for a millisecond at the comment; knowingly or not suggestion laced Shisui's lips. "Pardon?" Itachi intoned. The room weaved with intensity as the walls closed in. Everything became depressingly uptight again. Shisui wanted to shrink and swore out loud once more regardless of his boss sitting in front of him.

"You're dad always wants something from you," Shisui verified, waving his hand around. He attempted to cross his toes.

"You're not talking about him."

It was sharply said. Shisui's mouth always got him in trouble. How was he supposed to keep the cat in the bag? "I mean I agree. She is pretty cute." Might as well be with them than against them and he had been meaning (though more tactfully) to have this talk with Itachi for some time now. "Even though her clothes are slightly baggy, we can still see—" he could easily picture her "—best fucking legs ever." Itachi eyes became baleful without Shisui's notice. "Have you seen her neck? Who would've ever guessed Hinata—"

Itachi stood up. "My meeting's about to start," he hissed.

Shisui quickly got up, following him leaving the room. "What about what I came here for? Is there any time later? I've been working on this baby for months! It was so close to a breakthrough then this came up. "

"No. Tomorrow."

Turning the corner, Shisui felt hindered trying to keep up with Itachi down the hallway. Observing where he was, he noticed the cause of his stupid mouth's dilemma. "But it needs to be—"

"Use your team. That's what they're for."

Shisui pressed his lips together. There was really nothing he could say. He had to stay with this minor setback until tomorrow. How annoying. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he waited for the elevator's doors to close. Nudging his head to the side, he watched as Hinata ever so slowly inch as far away from the both of them. Well fuck, maybe there was a reason for Itachi to get pissed.

With his foul mood he burned holes in everything he looked at. It had been a week; Shisui did not want to admit that he was a coward, but it was reasonable in this sort of situation! He accused his best friend, who is cousin and ultimately his boss, of having an office relationship. Sometimes Shisui wished he were young again, it was so much easier to get away with trouble. "Look, if you're so worried get Hinata to look at it. I originally had her as team captain and she was really good—"

"Pah! Itachi probably gave her the answers after a round in the sack to make it look realistic when she got the job!" Ami Watanabe said over the top of Suki Kato.

He wanted to smack his head against a wall. His team was going to drive him nuts. First they don't figure out the solution to the problem and then they start bitching about their bosses PA. He swore they could read his mind as to why he was up the wall with dread; they wanted to rub the humiliation into his face until it bled.

Suki loaded up her laptop. "Look, as I said last week—"

"Shut up! For pete's sake, your 'theories' on why they have lunch sometimes is garbage – shit. Stupid. Very, _very _stupid shit," Ami said, again cutting Suki off. Said person showed her middle finger to the other woman's back and then went back to typing.

Ok, so maybe Shisui did have reasons as to believing such quarrels – he was around these two longer than he would ever like. "Why do I have to go?" He asked, shaking his head. They were going off track.

"Because you're team leader and _she—_" Ami pointed to Suki "—is doing virtual stimulation while I'm doing those tests you asked for. Plus for obvious reasons, our forth team member is sick." She ran a hand through her bleached blond hair. "And besides, it's close to Itachi's lunch break. I don't want to see Hinata up there instead," she finished then frowned. "That is if she isn't eating with him...," she angrily mumbled to herself.

He shot them a dirty stare as he walked out. He _is_ team leader so he _shouldn't _have to do this mandatory work. They were lucky they were quite pleasing to the eye. Besides—he smiled—whenever this happened he could make them do the more nitty-gritty work that everyone hates without much complaint.

It felt good to have influence and power no matter how small.

After the ding and walking down the hallway he saw Hinata quickly moving around her station – ordering the paperwork. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Hinata! You're still here!"

Her head turned to his direction. Dark hair spilled over her shoulders; today she had it completely out – she looked better with long hair, more mature compared to the girl he remembered. Her gaze warmed in welcoming; just like his teammates, Shisui wondered how many people she greeted like this, which expressions were genuine?

"Good afternoon," she said. "I'm sorry but if you're looking for Itachi, you just missed him." She waited a few moments to see if he was going to leave a message before turning back to her task at hand when he made trivial talk. She promptly gave her input, at the same time as offering a chair, without much thought.

When he brought up the water incident from last time, saying how he later realised some actually did spill on him she almost rolled her eyes—_déjà vu_—but instead picked up several files. Sitting across from him, she wrote various footnotes while waiting for her download to finish.

He gasped, causing her head to jerk away from the words she was reading, mortified "Itachi is making you work through lunch? My not-so-constipated-cousin is making you become skin and bones? You're too cute to replace!"

Heat was overwhelming Hinata's face. What was she supposed to do in these sorts of situations? She remembered her other co-workers easily flirting with each other, but that was because they wanted something from them, professionally or not—

"What is it you need help with?" She asked cautiously. Her fingers splayed across the papers, almost tearing them, encase she needed a temporary shield. Hopefully he wasn't flirting with her, she wasn't sure if she was ready...

Hands flew up as he grinned. "You've caught me!" He grabbed a pen and wrote down some formulas. "Ok, so I know I really shouldn't be asking you this but I know you were good—don't know why you're being wasted here as Itachi's sectary, or PA, or whatever you are—but one of our projects aren't working and we can't figure it out."

She bit her lip as she looked at the work. It wasn't enough for her to go off. Itachi knew more than her with what was happening in the company. "What are some trials you've done? What happened with them?" She asked.

He wrote them down whilst describing others. He also pulled up a number of files on her computer. She nodded and went back to his enquiry.

His face became serious as she slowly worked through it. Eventually, she smiled. "So here—" she pointed near a spot that gained a lot of scribbling out "—it needed to be changed to this. See." She continued on. "And if you change the substance to some of these I've listed it should be closer to what you're trying to achieve."

He blinked. How the hell had she done that? It was so simple yet complex. He smirked. Perhaps Itachi did have his reasons as to moving her up before others who had been working here for years. He blinked again when a frown crossed her face. "No, wait what is that..." she said under her breath, squinting at a particular file. She pointed to the screen that he didn't see any problem with – it _was _an old test after all. "Do you mind if I save this?"

He shrugged. Whatever floated her boat.

* * *

><p>Hinata was biting her nails. A very old habit she long thought was gone. She discretely swept her eyes over the place before misplacing a finger and biting extra hard to stop; it would not be good if one of Itachi's clients saw her gnawing away at herself. She shook her throbbing fingers, sulking.<p>

Someone with heavy footsteps laughed down the hallway. Hinata's face became flustered as she quickly pretended to do something. Well... she was doing something but it seemed to be going nowhere. She peeped over the file she grabbed to see who was heading her way.

Hinata's face became exceedingly red.

"Yeah, I've got to go man. Just got here and the cutie—" he winked. _Jokingly,_ Hinata must remind herself "—at the reception desk is waiting for me. Later. "

Hanging up the phone, bright, bright blue eyes connected with her pale ones. Cobalt flecks danced with flashing light. His eyes were always so... _alive_. "Hiya Hinata!" He messed up his wet, golden blond hair, trying to make it dry.

Scolding him for not addressing her properly in the workforce (their companies were competitors) was a measly thought; it seemed to be so long since she'd seen him. "Uzumaki—" her eyes crinkled "—how c-can I be of a-assistance?"

To her in this short amount of time it wasn't raining anymore. Her little desk was clear with azure skies and lazy, sparkling clouds. She was bubbling within the radiance. The warm, affectionate, stunning radiance. She smiled and glowed with it because it was her intoxicating helium.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Always professional! Haven't I taught you anything? Life's too short! Live!" Laughing uneasily he added, "However, I have a meeting with your boss, which I'm late for so, you know..."

Smoothing down her top while standing up, she clicked her tongue. "Right this way—" lips quirked "—_sir_."

He followed her, grinning.

"You know what? We have to hang sometime," he said. She stumbled midstride. He frayed his arms about. "Yeah! You haven't met the bastard yet have you?" She shook her head, thankful that he hadn't seen her make a fool of herself. "He's a real ass most of the time, but he's still my best mate even though he denies it."

"That doesn't sound very nice." She tapped her chin. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure if you've ever mentioned his name?" She added uncertainly.

He jumped to his friends defence, "don't worry, he's a huge softy on the inside, and his—"

She smiled softly, awkwardly – she didn't like being rude. "Sorry, we're here."

Naruto sobered up.

She entered after been given the affirmative while Naruto was outside. Hands clasped tightly behind her back as she watched Itachi write. He acknowledged her. "Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you."

He nodded and went back to what he was doing. She slowly counted to three before turning to leave. "Checkups and demonstrations are happening at two thirty. I want you there."

He watched her calmly; muscles were straining, lips being bitten and hands quivering. It was a deep breath that composed Hinata. "Is that all?"

"For now."

She tilted her head and fetched Naruto.

"How... how is he?" Naruto asked with a hand on the door.

She shrugged, not knowing. With Itachi it was always hard to tell. He gulped before entering; his usual flamboyancy was not far behind. The last Hinata heard was Itachi gruffly stating that he was late.

Promptly at two thirty Itachi was standing at her desk, holding out a lab coat. The one he wore was an odd site for Hinata. She was used to him being regal with his tailored suites. This made him much more real. Down to earth. Normal.

She felt equal.

Critical eyes ran over her. Layers of white swallowed her, washing her out. It wasn't the wrong size, but it should have been. "You will be needed on a business trip on the seventeenth." She added it to the organizer.

Hinata fell in love all over again with the medical department when they reached it even though it was short lived. They were working efficiently and correctly therefore Hinata only got to stay slightly. She missed the feeling you got when finding a cure, the meaning behind the work—to help someones mother, father or child. The cause... No. _This company_, brought her great satisfaction sometimes regardless of where she was stationed.

The second floor, also known as the ground floor, was one she was regretting due to it being Karin's faculty. Thankfully they were having a late lunch. Plans were scattered on the table on how to tackle the next lot of people. Itachi gave an external hard drive to Hinata to upload various projects. Fingers fluttered over letters, getting the laptop prepared. "A-ah, is this group focusing on genetic engineering?"

"I thought you were up to date."

Fingers stumbled. "Yes. N-no. No, wait. W-well I—"

She quietened down when she saw his lips twist with a wicked gleam in his eye. She wanted to so badly stick her tongue out and when Hinata saw some teeth showing she believed she already had. It was a mask, it had to be; he was good at them. She didn't want to be teased or flirted with, if that what it was. A rock that was far away from Itachi is what she wanted.

"Coffee?" She squawked. Dear god, now she had to make things worse? He was her boss! She could be fired!

He agreed.

A delectable aroma waffled through the air. As Hinata waited for the orders, she saw a girl take her place at the table, asking questions about a folder she had in hand. Hinata bit her finger, wondering if it was going to give Itachi and her more work. His shoulders tense, making her frown.

"Did you see her sitting with Itachi?" Hinata heard someone say near her.

"I know! Can't she not rub it in? It's disgusting!"

"You know, I heard she's still sleeping with him." That made Hinata's eyes widen. Ino's words were flittering through her head.

One of the three girls laughed. "Actually where is she? I can't believe that chick is sitting with him now!"

"Perhaps Itachi fired her; she did look pretty scared a few minutes ago." The girl snickered. "Maybe like everyone has been saying, he did get bored?"

The whole conversation made Hinata's veins freeze—soft white eyes watched the brunet, blond and redhead laugh merrily while the others at their table joined in—it was not hard to figure out who they were talking about. It made her feel dirty.

"H-here," Hinata said with the drink, sitting unstably down when the girl left her seat. Her cheeks were ashen in colour. She did not look him in the eye when she talked or when he replied – he was not allowed to see. So when a hand was placed on her shoulder she jumped a foot in the air.

"Go home for the day."

Her head sharply snapped up. The queasiness was still there. "A-are you sure? I'm— What about the rest of—"

"I handled it the other years, one more will be fine." He smirked, amused. She placed her hands over her cheeks, trying to hide.

When she left him she realised that a line in their boss and employee relationship was being trampled on. They were not just familiar with each other, they had a mutual understanding. Of what, she did not know, but she couldn't allow other people to rule her life again.

Whispers followed Hinata down the hallway as she tried to leave. Dragging, weighing, swallowing... _crushing. _With eyes peeled back it was easier to hear everything. This heightened sense was all consuming; one step at a time, she reminded herself. It was austere; it kept her from being, at least slightly, suffocated. Her heart dulled out the voices as well; for once she was grateful for having it.

Quickly, she ducked around the corner into a bathroom. Rapid gasps filled the enclosed space as her back tightly pressed against the wall. Hands shaking, she clawed away at her hair, trying to compose herself. What the hell had she ever done for them to think that?

More precisely, how long have they believed it?

Heels clicked wobbly as Hinata moved to the sink. Mortified, white eyes looked around, checking if anyone was in the room. Finally turning back to her destination after seeing no one, the person looking back was disturbing. Pale, pasty skin burned her ghostly vision. It was a reflection Hinata did not want to be acquainted with.

This _person _was not a very strong contrast for the room she was in. Everything was clean and very, very white. In a way it was slickly like her. It was normal-ish and average like her... Hinata couldn't believe she was relating herself to a bathroom.

_Possibly_ Hinata could live with these lies following her. Life was meant to be hard and people had their own opinions. Maybe this was another challenge for her... or something she could go around. Ignore. _To side step. _

Straightening her shoulders, nodding to the mirror with determination, she no longer wanted to be that girl who hid behind anything that didn't move. Walking with powerful strides like her boss, Hinata left the room and almost collapsed in frustration—she refused to say tears where in her eyes—when she bumped into Karin.

Karin smirked and sauntered into the space Hinata was still holding the door open to. Hinata tried maintaining a proud look, but she folded into herself when their shoulders touched. It was disappointing, except at least Hinata could say—even though it was only for a few seconds—that she was trying.

Perhaps it was better being ignorant to this world.

**-x-x-x-**

"What the hell did they say! What's their addresses? I'm going to kill them! And then spit and jump and dance on their graves. And—"

Shino won the match.

The place Hinata wound up at was Kiba's and Shino's shared apartment. After Kiba's pocking and prodding, she cracked and told them everything about what her co-workers _really_ think of her. As you could guess, Kiba was furious.

"Sonofabit—"

"Calm down," Shino said colourlessly, restarting the video game.

He simmered for a while before talking again. "You know Hina, if those girls found out who you dated it would shut them up—" he lost another match "—dammit, stop winning!" As a consequence to what Kiba was originally saying, he regretted it when he saw the hurt expression on her face. He panicked and snatched Shino's controller, tossing it to her. "Play. You can't be that bad!"

Between the three of them an understanding resettled and wrapped, covering Hinata's eyes and ears. She remembered a time where everything was sunshine and roses and chocolates; metaphorically, that is, because she never did receive the attainable ones. It was _fake, fake, fake_, but so real it hurt. Sometimes Hinata tries to dream of another time and another place so she can forget. A genuine imitation is what she wished for its replacement.

Two years prior to now was forgotten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:<strong> So either I completely suck or people hate reviewing these days. Awesome.  
><em>

_P.s. Sorry if it was getting bad near the end. I am on pain meds due to feeling ridiculously sick in the stomach (I may have the early stages of appendicitis - we are, once again, going to the doctors tomorrow) and I wanted to get this out encase uni gets too hectic. So err, wish me luck that it's not _appendicitis_? :3  
>Thank you for reading. :)<em>


	3. Undercurrent

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, however I do own these sentences I write.  
><em>

_Summary: _Hinata thought two years ago was hard when everything was crashing around her, but now doing life differently, she didn't realise the difficulties and conflicts of being I. Uchiha's personal assistant.__

__AN: Very Special thanks to Rileyyy, HinaHyuugaSan, HinawithLove, Hinata6, and NwonderLAND for reviewing. The warm fuzziness makes me write. :3  
><em>_

__Also, thank you so much for your concerns for the possible appendicitis. Thankfully it wasn't it. Actually, we don't know what it was, just that it killed me for almost two weeks. Never what to go through that pain again... :S__

__Enjoy reading! :)  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Undertow<span>**

_**Chapter Three: U**ndercurrent_

* * *

><p>Hinata remembered a time when she was a disgrace to her family. It was hard then, she barely had any money, hung with the wrong people and did some shabby things (at least some people thought they were) that could never be erased. She could admit she tilted off the rails.<p>

But Hinata was thankful for that dingy time even if she made herself forget, like she was doing right now, because it made her worldly. She knew things her family never would understand. Like how people were animals, vicious – greedier than her own flesh and blood. In the right situation, people were barbaric.

That's why today (or should she say this coming week?) was the day Hinata was not looking forward to, but nevertheless she would face it because it was _nothing_ like back then.

Now, let's say you had a situation (or a person) you did not know how to handle and due to this you took the easy, sometimes stupid, way out? Mind you, what was this simplicity you ask? Why, to ignore and run of course.

Don't get her wrong; Hinata is trying to shove a backbone into her spine, however she was still a mere girl in her complexities. She liked things straightforward. If they were hard to define she erased them to the best of her abilities. Although since she was human with a fair few faults, often things got worse.

Going back to the dresser, Hinata checked her laptop to see how the scan was doing. Seeing that the next step was ready to go, she flexed her fingers over buttons to bring up Shisui's file and typed a few commands.

As it processed, she went between the wardrobe and her bed, where her suitcase rested, to verify that she was packed. Methodology sorting, she noticed the tremble in her hands. She tried stopping it by clamping them together, but instead, they got worse. Breathing in and out slowly like her old employer, Kurenai, showed her, she paced the rooms of her apartment to clear her mind. Eventually she cupped a hot mug of tea to calm her.

She hated this feeling of being trapped like an animal. She didn't know which way was right, or what was up and down. She didn't want to go on this trip, and there was no way out unless she magically combusted. She triple checked her temperature to make sure. To her displeasure, she was perfectly normal.

In that case, she hoped the bars would soon rust.

Peering over the steaming rim whilst in her bedroom, outside, the light licked the horizon with golden rays that moulded, transformed and spilled into purples, blues and pinks. Lowering her eyes to the computer, her eyebrows furrowed; the desktop screen was showing but no programs were up. She searched for the file and found it was gone. She stepped away from the machine in frustration; there wasn't enough time to redo it.

Removing the hair tie while running fingers through long, silky dark hair, she pulled some dress pants on—she refused to be further uncomfortable by wearing a skirt—and a matching jacket. The white collar-up shirt she was already wearing. Closing the laptop and locking the suitcase, Hinata set out for her doom.

Or was it into her escape?

Hinata did not know, but as the limo pulled up she became further unprepared for this. Hands twitched again even as she clasped them tightly together when she sat on a seat after greeting Itachi. Constantly she must remind herself it was not the time, it did not matter. They were a quarter of the way there; the office was far behind them. She had a week to collect her thoughts.

She touched the window, following as rain slid away. Outside was a blur compared to the little enclosed space she was in. Seats were vinyl, rich within their colour, and surfaces were padded. This was her bubble, a sheltered word. Safe is what she should feel.

However, outside was also mechanical. It stretched far and wide, tall and strong. Stone established and remoulded what was once there. It perceived as everlasting, strong within its fragility, a deceiving mystery. Still, that world was genuinely fake, similar to Hinata's bubble.

She glanced at the man sitting further down the seat. She tried being discreet by checking her laptop simultaneously, but knowing her she probably failed or it was unnecessary. Damn, she wanted a glass of wine; that tea did not help.

"Don't you think it's rather early to drink?"

In response to Itachi's statement, Hinata's head turned to look at him before snapping away again. She distracted herself by pretending to type. "Of course..." She honestly didn't know she was looking at the bar that intently. How embarrassing. "Just a bit thirsty. I was seeing if there was anything n-normal."

She squirmed. That was pathetic. Did she really need to elaborate? She tried finding something—anything amongst the ice and bottles.

He hummed dismissively.

Aha! She finally saw some water. Her fingers grazed over a glass bottle were red liquid slowly moved around—the temptation was high, who cared what her boss thought of her—before she picked up the bottle of water.

She poured a glass. "Would you like some?" Insecurity touched her lips.

He didn't respond straight away, hence she knew he must have caught onto her little act. She didn't know why she tried; people have told her time and again that she was easy to read. It was deflating; couldn't she grow any further in life? Become a stronger person?

She rolled her shoulders, trying to get rid of the stress. Maybe it didn't matter, she had amazing friends who— He nodded and relief rolled over her in waves. She happily complied by fetching another glass.

Hinata straightened up as she waited for Itachi to take it.

"Are you sure you can part from some—" his dark grey eyes were intense, almost challenging "—You seemed awfully thirsty."

He gained a small lopsided smile, if you could call it one, chimed their glasses together and then returned to what he was doing. All seriousness set back into place, shattering the possibility of him having any sort of facial gesture only moments ago.

Hinata became flabbergasted. She hated double meanings. She was terrible at reading between the lines save a few rare times, this being one of those exceptions.

The driver cleared his throat, making both Itachi and Hinata remember where they were. "We're here, Mr. Uchiha." When the door opened, Itachi thanked the driver by tipping him. Hinata tried speeding up what she was doing so she could get out.

Surprisingly, Itachi opened her door. "Done?"

She didn't look at him as she quickly finished the upload onto her USB and stepped out to see the driver getting the luggage instead. "I think so."

Who was she kidding; she was never going to be ready.

The airport was crowed as she pulled her suitcase alongside him. They paused as Itachi checked their planes departure time, and Hinata being the curious person she is, watched one take off. Once again, Hinata felt insignificant in such a large building, especially when she was about to catch something with such an amazing amount of power.

"It's fifteen minutes behind schedule."

She turned to him in worry. "Are we going to be late?"

"No."

He walked away, probably to find a seat. She made him pause by saying his name. "Is it all right if I buy a few things?" When he turned around to face her she tried finding any reassurance that he wasn't agitated by her. After all, what she wanted to do was trivial. "You can c-come if you want," she added, fiddling with her clothes.

When she was given the affirmative she was shocked he followed her if not somewhat disgruntled by doing so. "A-ano, you don't h-have to if you don't want to."

He shrugged, not minding. She gave him a confused look.

While weaving though the crowds, people's heads turned and stared at Itachi. Hinata almost giggled if it wasn't for his callous composure.

Ignoring the gossip plus fashion section, Hinata bought several business and medical magazines. As they stood there, people's eyes continued to glaze over Hinata, dismissing her, for the likes of Itachi—why couldn't people be like this at the office? She looked at him from the corner of her eye to see what they may. Try as she must, all she saw was a man, but then they probably saw a multimillionaire in the wrong place.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where the toilets are?" The woman grinned coyly.

Itachi observed her before deciding to rest his hand on Hinata's back, directing her away from what she was doing and bringing her into the conversation.

"Hinata, I believe..." He looked pointedly at the woman.

The woman got a weird glint in her eye. "Sora," she said, answering his unasked question.

"Ah yes, I believe _Sora_ said she didn't know where the female bathrooms were."

The woman obviously blushed.

"Sorry," Hinata said sadly, looking around. She stood on her tippy toes, trying to help. "I haven't needed to go."

The woman nodded her head, understanding. "So, if you don't mind me asking, where you's off to?"

Of course Itachi minded, he didn't know her.

"Flight forty-seven," Itachi smoothly responded before Hinata said too much.

Although the woman looked like the cat who ate the canary, she was getting more agitated the longer she stayed, especially as she watched Hinata turn in a different direction.

"I think I'm catching that flight too!" She clapped her hands together.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Hinata pointed to a sign which, really, was simple for anyone with a half-witted brain could figure out. "It says the bathroom is that way."

Although shaky, the woman maintained her smile. Perhaps she was being genuine, needing direction and he was overly critical. Too bad the sign was in the woman's line of direction.

"Ah, thank you... Maybe we'll see each other again!" She said cheerfully, leaving.

After a small pause of silence Hinata said, "She seemed nice."

He wanted to strangle her.

* * *

><p>The flight was awkward with arms almost touching – Hinata tried avoiding contact at any cost. The muscles in his face were relaxed as he leisurely read a book, which Hinata thought was such a beautiful contrast if she wasn't burying herself in the problem from this morning.<p>

Clicking yes to further analyse Shisui's file, she watched as numbers and letters spilled over the page. She tried to stop it... until it was gone. Completely vanished. Erased. Just like this morning, the file was gone from the computer – it, for lack of better words, selfdestructed.

It rang warning bells – wasn't there a virus like this recently? She pulled Itachi away from his book, quickly showing him. She began to freak out further due to there being no way of contacting anyone until the plane landed.

Itachi's reaction was significantly less noticeable, though it took him moments to say anything. "Calm down," he said. His words were ineffective. Why did it seem like she was the sole person fretting over this? It isn't her company. She just works there!

"How can you say that?" She closed the laptop, hiding the trouble away.

His eyes were darker then she remembered. "Kisame."

Well that didn't help; in fact it made her rather confused.

Seeing her in the flesh after so many years was different, Hayato thought as his distant niece sat with them. Even though she was petite, she radiated with serenity and confidence. The confidence was hard to see, but he could. He hated it.

"Welcome, Itachi Uchiha," Hayato said. "Ah, Hinata is here, too. I thought the rumours were only, well, rumours."

Hinata kept her eyes lowered. Dark chairs curled around the table and windows were tinted so people couldn't look in but the room's occupants could look out. She had only met Hayato a few times when she was younger but in contrast to her father's, this conference room was larger and richly furnished.

Between her father and him, she didn't know which of the two were worse. In job comparison, her father could stand on his own two feet.

"It's good she's doing something different."

Itachi's stare was fixated. "I believe this isn't a social gathering."

You insolent, little—

"Of course, where were we?" Hayato agreed. He placed some papers on the table. "First things first," he said, cutting to the chase. "The contract—" he pointed to a section "—this would be more beneficial."

"For you or for me?"

Hayato skirted around the edges.

Their first meeting went into the late hours of the night with Hinata monitoring the deal. She kept a special eye on what Hayato said. Nothing was supposed to be missed; she had to write everything down, and when the time was needed, said her input. She was not a spectator.

Even if she was supposed to pay attention in the meeting, which she did, it was hard. The worry gnawed her since the incident back home needed attention. Walking beside Itachi to their hotel rooms, she managed to muster enough courage. "Do you want me to go back to the office? I can ensure— I could do..."

"I've got a friend who's checking the computers."

He was out of his element trying to reassure her, though what he said worked. She exhaled deeply. She didn't know how much she needed to hear that.

"...Kisame?" She questioned. He grunted.

* * *

><p>Multiple meetings have happened thus far. For some, Hayato's son was there to learn, hence the setting was uncomfortable, and often inept at times. Hinata wondered when her fingers would bleed by how much typing she had to do.<p>

The meetings reminded her of her workspace. She squirmed in her seat from the belittling statements her uncle caressed her with. So subtle and soft, and always coming. It was a dog eat dog world.

It was around nine o'clock at night when she opened the door to Itachi's hotel room with the statistics he asked for. She looked around for him, going though the kitchen and putting the few rare dishes away while doing so, before she saw a shadowy figure on the balcony.

She stopped at the threshold. Pale light caressed his skin. His side profile barely showed; she traced the contours of his face, the finely, beautifully constructed person. Although Hinata could see him, he was enigmatic, complex within his ridges.

Clutching the folders to her chest, she silently slid the door open.

His eyes were unearthly foreboding; they were endless in colour, always devouring. She was slighted, tipped, tumbling, drowning. He was untouchable, something too unreal for the world. Nothing could touch him yet everything did.

It brought goose bumps to her arms.

At this time and place, he became softer around the edges. Hinata was proud for knowing this person even slightly. Her father would have loved her to be like him. In another universe where their roles were reversed or if the world was vaguely tilted on its side everything would be different, but the now wouldn't be. It would be unusual, entirely wrong, a dream. That was not life. _Unrealistic_.

"You wanted those documents?" Hinata said, not quite hearing herself. She thrust them out, looking away from him.

She slowly felt emptiness touch her hands. Papers shuffling dispersed the night air. "Thank you," Itachi said equally low. Hinata tilted her head down, going.

"It's a peaceful night, don't you agree?" Hearing Itachi talk again, she misplaced a step. Snippets of light danced in his eyes.

Out of all responses to his mirth on her incapability of proper body function, she stuck out her tongue. Not only clumsy, but now she had to be childish.

"Yes, the moon is beautiful this high up," she said, trying to repaint the situation, eluding the last few seconds of her life. She indecisively transferred weight from one leg to the other. After seeing no harm in doing so, Hinata joined Itachi's side at the railing. The cold metal bit her skin. "But, the rain would be better." Her mouth pulled wistfully.

"Then there wouldn't be any sky."

She looked at her arms, also seeing a faint glow on them. "You can feel it, smell it instead."

He hummed at that.

For a long time they stood in each other's presence not saying another word, it was nice in comparison to all the meetings. Although, sadly, Itachi's phone rang.

"Hello."

"It's Kisame." Itachi didn't respond so Kisame continued on. "You know that thing you got me to check? Well, it's not a virus—" there was a pause "—someone's stealing your information."

Hinata's eyes widened at what she heard.

"Fix it. No, find them." For a long time Itachi stood there as Hinata teetered around worriedly. The phone was still tightly clasped when he connected eyes with her, freezing her. Calmly, a little bit too calmly, he said, "I want you to be on call at all times when I'm unavailable. This doesn't escape us."

She nodded sharply, biting her lips.

Days later the deal was finalised. They could go home.

"Are you planning to stay for longer?" Hayato asked. Pleasantries were good to keep up no matter what, especially when in a partnership with the Itachi Uchiha.

"There are certain engagements in which need addressing."

"That is too bad," Hayato said. He continued on, "I was going to introduce my daughter. She went to Harvard University you see, and has several diplomas in business, medicine, biotechnology... and the list goes on. I'm sure she is highly adequate." The hint was simple, he wanted Itachi to hire her. The minor degrading clues Hayato dropped about Hinata throughout the meetings became very clear.

Itachi became harsher around the edges. "Partnerships collapse, are you sure this one wont?" he said easily. His voice was threatening.

You could suppose Hinata was flattered that Itachi held her with such a high regard, however questions popped up instead. Hinata was led to believe she knew Itachi until his interactions with her distant relatives rectified the notion. To be friends with someone isn't to recognize a few likes or dislikes, you were supposed to go under the surface, under all the superficial qualities and build up from there.

They were the very first building blocks to a friendship that will last.

Hayato paled. "Yes... it won't," he said, agreeing. "I just hope my daughter does well like us." He was trying to clear everything up. He laughed nervously. "I am also training her to run after me—" his son opened his mouth with hateful eyes, Hayato shut him up with a chilling look "—I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of her, I can't help but spread the news."

From Hinata's place at the table, her smile was empty just like Hayato's similar but vastly different eyes. Itachi's face remanded hard, and her smile gained some meaning.

"It was nice doing business with you," Hayato said, stretching out his arm to shake.

Itachi eyed his hand, opting to nod. "Yes," he agreed in a cold impersonal manner.

* * *

><p>Hayato swiveled around in his chair with an almost smug expression on his face. He tried nailing it down when the large screen in his conference room alerted him of the person on the other end accepting the call. Hiashi's cold and hard expression flickered onto screen. Hayato weaved his fingers together.<p>

"Hello Hiashi, how are you?"

For a long time Hiashi's white eyes peered into Hayato's without a trace of emotion in them. "Fine," he finally said. "How's the company?"

"Good. I just finalised a partnership with Mangekyo Sharingan."

There was a slight tightening of Hiashi's lips that Hayato wasn't quite sure about, before he nodded slightly. Hayato continued on, "Actually, that is one of the reasons I called. Have you been keeping tabs on your ex heiress?"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "That is none of your concern, Hayato. If this is all you had to say, my time has been wasted. Have something important next time."

Hayato nodded and the call ended. His jaw clenched.

* * *

><p>Back home at Itachi's company, walking through the corridors to his office, there was a small lap in time as Hinata and Karin crossed paths. The red head glared so venomously that it made Hinata's stomach clench with charring claws tearing down her back. She trudged on with breaths rattling.<p>

It brought the dilemma she was thinking about before the trip forefront compared to what she was called in for now, the hacker. She needed to talk to—more like tell—Itachi soon.

With her hand on the door, she collected herself. Be professional, Hinata told herself after another calming breath. Entering the office, she stilled when she saw who was there. She hated that fake smile of Sai's. It made her nerves run thin. And that odd glint he got in his eye that looked like nothing was there – something well refined, captured and bolted down, never to be seen again. Manifestation grew and polluted her system. She... she _detested_ it that it hurt. A lot.

"Kisame, Sai, this is Hinata Hyuga, my personal assistant," Itachi said.

"Hinata, it's been a long time," Sai said.

"Yes, it has." Her smile also felt fake. Hinata did not like this welcome home greeting.

"So this is the one I've been talking to on the phone?" His grin was sharp.

She looked between her boss and the person she just met, and answered for herself. "Yes."

"I believe he was being rhetorical, Hinata."

"He... he might have been serious."

The blue man laughed. She did not see what was so funny.

"As much as I like you being _friendly _with my assistant Kisame, I think there are more important matters."

Kisame sobered up. "Kill joy."

"This business saved you."

Kisame waved his hand dismissively. "I would have found a way." Itachi's eyes narrowed. Kisame then grinned and said, "Well, this is a serious matter I guess."

Itachi signaled Hinata to sit. She did. He started to debrief her.

"Incidentally as you know, someone is hacking the computers—"

"And they haven't gotten very far," Kisame added, kicking his legs out to lazily cross them

Itachi ignored him. "These two are going to be working here until we find this person. You will be the one to guide them." He laced his fingers together.

Itachi stared pointedly at Hinata. She squirmed. "Y-you want m-me—us to go u-undercover?" She asked weakly.

"Yes."

She didn't respond.

"Isn't that great?" Sai eventually said, bored with nothing more being mentioned.

Her head rolled. How was she supposed to carry out this?

"—that should do. Dismissed."

Hinata snapped up, following the two men out, deciding what she needed to say could wait until another day where her boss wasn't so heavy with burden. She dearly hoped what Itachi said at the end wasn't too important or that Kisame would tell her. She refused to ask Sai. At lease she could be helpful for the next couple of days.

"Hinata."

Against what everyone thought or knew about Hinata, she swore in her head. What do people expect? Habits were easily picked up. Kisame was the last to leave the room. He looked at her before shrugging, closing the door on her.

How disheartening.

It was intense being in the same room as Itachi with no one else. _Stifling._

"Look at me."

Because she is Hinata and he is Itachi, and she is small and weak while he is powerful and strong, the scales were always tipping away, his way—light, light eyes redirected themselves—and she was no exception. How was she supposed to not look at him when demanded?

"You're avoiding me."

They had only been back for one day; she didn't understand how he knew so quickly. Her lips parted then shut. Saying she was the laughing stock of his company was stupid, especially due to the reasoning and possible consequences. Did she want to get fired? Not really. But then again did she like tarnishing someone's reputation, to take someone down with her? It was terrible timing but what could she do?

"I think I quit," she said. He raised an eyebrow. She buckled, curving into herself and added when she didn't want to, "B-but I can stay for this last project if—"

"Why?"

She stumbled. Really, why? Everything was already said and done. The backlash is happening, what would stop it? This wouldn't. It would follow her everywhere and he would still be there, enduring it.

"I... I don't know..."

Sometimes the easiest route wasn't always the safest, the smartest.

His jaw tensed. "Perhaps you should reconsider."

She nodded, attempting to straighten her shoulders.

Her ground was crumbling from beneath her feet – the void was swallowing her, caressing her. It was time to plunge, to stop running from troubles. She was a stubborn girl, liking to make sure of things, so after this slip up—her eyes gained a determined look—she would work harder to secure her job. After all, now Itachi may think she was flighty.

She _will_ ignore the rumours and show them wrong, if she could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> Bleh, this chapter was hard to write. Still not happy with it, though right now I don't have time to obsess over it...  
>Please review? Help the writer get her fix? x)<em>

_Slight edit: 6/01/12.  
>(It still needs adjustingfixing and complete re-writing in areas though. I can't believe I posted this, lol.)  
><em>


End file.
